


Feeling That Swell Of Desire

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: F/M, fuckbuddies with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: You can't keep a good team down. After parting ways at the end of the Hive attack, M and H must team up to save the planet again.Mostly though, this is fuckbuddies with feelings.





	Feeling That Swell Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Come on! They can't not be partners, that's just silly. :D I was planning this from the second the credits started. 
> 
> Title is lyrics from the song Shaken by LP. No beta, feel free to point out errors.

M sat the car down in a darkened copse of trees and turned to face H.

"Pawnie, go guard our perimeter," she instructed, keeping her eyes on H. 

A few moments of grumbling later they were alone. 

"M, this is..." H began. 

"Unfinished business," Molly finished. She moved her left hand over to H's leg. "If you want." 

The moment hung in silence, H studying her face, looking for something. He took a slow deep breath in, exhaling just as slow but ending with a smile.

"I want," Henry said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Molly's eyes crinkled in delight and they swiftly moved aside the necessary clothing. Climbing onto Henry, over him, was made easier when he hit a button and the car seemed to widen slightly. 

"Nice," she said with a laugh. "Suit up." 

A moment more and Molly sank down, pulling Henry's cock up inside her. Her heartbeat throbbed inside her cunt as she worked her muscles massaging him and pleasing herself. His arms came up around her, hands rising to thread through her hair. For a few moments they just breathed each other, and then Henry pulled her in and kissed her slow and dirty. She lost track of things after that.

Dawn was breaking when they wrestled themselves back into their clothes and let Pawnie back in. 

"I heard you," the little alien complained. "These windows are not soundproof you know!" But he settled down and they were soon back in front of the London HQ.

"Thank you," M said. "This was fun." 

H laughed and nodded, "It has indeed, Agent M." 

And that was that. M went back to New York, H took over running the London office, Pawnie ran up an enormous long distance bill keeping M apprised of H's every move. Literally. Until she put a stop to that. 

For two incredibly long, tedious, dull and pointless fucking weeks, that was that. 

M was poking around on her computer, bored. She realized she had zoned out when someone cleared their throat, rather loudly as if it were not the first time. Startled, M looked up into O's face and winced. 

"Hey!" she managed, somewhat brightly.

"Hey." O replied. She narrowed her eyes, "Bored?" 

"What!? No. I..." M trailed off. "Yes."

"Good, come with me." And O strode away across the room. M hurried to follow her. 

Twenty minutes later she was taking the express to London. Excitement fizzed through her veins. Because she was going to save the world again. When she stepped out at the London HQ it was to a nearly empty building. A few lower level office agents were scattered about, and even the alien traffic was thin. 

Just then H came into view, striding toward her with purpose and a huge smile on his face. "M, welcome back. Great timing!" Once in range, he patted her bracingly on the back, nearly knocking her over. "As you can see," he gestured at the empty room, "we're running low on agents today. Carnation Flu, tsk, bad business." 

"Didn't realize flowers could get the flu," she replied, letting him drag her back toward the transport tunnel. 

"Oh yes, quite deadly and gross. Snot and coughing for days. We'd best hurry." Then they were back on the transport, this time alone, and headed for Mongolia where a Galaminian Florstabunt had gotten loose and was disrupting the ecosystem. 

"Aren't you a little senior for this job," she asked over dinner that had popped out of a strange appliance at the front of the car. 

H shrugged and smiled his goofy smile at her, "Management just wasn't working out for me. Agent C has taken over running London for now, until O can get someone better in." 

He pushed his slice of cake toward her, nodding at her empty dessert plate. M grinned up at him and took the cake and dove in. It was just the right level of sweet, not overpowering but with a definite sugar kick. 

"So you're a field agent again?" She let herself have exactly two seconds to hope to be partnered up with him on a more permanent basis.

"Indeed I am and I find myself in need of a partner." He wasn't smiling now, even his eyes were serious. "If you want?"

Molly put her fork down and sat up straight. She locked eyes with him and said in a clear voice, "I want."

Henry laughed and nodded. "Good, good. Well then let's get you briefed on this latest disaster."

Twelve hours later, covered in unspeakably awful offal they strode back into town.

"You get us a hotel room, I'll report in." H pointed to a small circular building at the end of the block. M trudged down the street, body aching.

"Number 8 go, go!" The clerk took one look at her and threw a room key at her. 

M rolled her eyes, "I'll need a room for my partner." 

"MIB too?" The clerk looked grumpy. 

"Yeah, tall, pretty." She grinned. "Mean right hook." 

"Fine, fine, just go!" The clerk pointed to the hall. "You're stinking up the place." 

M just shook her head and went down the hall. Once inside the room, she opened her backpack and got out her change of clothes and toiletries. Hopefully, H had his spare set somewhere well protected. Her backpack, which had once been only that, was now a state of the art piece of luggage able to store quite a lot more than it looked like it should and do so in an air/water tight manner. 

Showered and changed into fresh clothes she went back into the bedroom, unsurprised to find H there. He was standing at the window, looking out over the street. "Hey," she said into the calm, quiet room.

Henry turned to face her. "Better?" 

Molly nodded. "Much. All good at HQ?" 

Henry nodded in turn. "We'll be staying the night, head back tomorrow evening."

This time the quiet was practically buzzing. Molly debated her next action for only a few seconds. This was what she wanted and she was going to have it. She began undoing her tie and then her blouse, never breaking eye-contact with Henry. She was down to just her underclothes when he finally snapped into action.

Soon they were wrapped around each other on the bed: touching, stroking, kissing and sucking. Molly's body felt electrified and wild. She kept finding new things to lick or bite, Henry's voice urging her onward as he returned the caresses and found new erogenous spots on her body. _Fuck he was good at this,_ she thought.

"I **am** good at this," he agreed.

Molly would've been mortified, but he chose that moment to start sucking her clit and nothing else much mattered after that. 

The following evening, H and M boarded the express back to London. Their conversation on the way back was relaxed and mostly focused on work. H had become quite the stickler for properly filed paperwork, so they did that first. But then talk turned toward London and M transferring. 

"You'll need a place," H said, pulling up an app on his phone. He squinted his eyes, assessingly. "Maybe a little studio walk-up with a terrace?" 

M hadn't thought that far ahead, but nodded. Because why not? "Sure." 

"I know the perfect place." H pawed at his phone some more. "There, done." 

"Done?" M leaned over to look at the phone too. 

"Yep, got you a nice studio right across from mine." Henry smiled, one of his genuine ones. "That'll save on the commute time." 

Molly laughed softly and smiled back at him. Having Henry for a partner was going to work out just lovely.


End file.
